


和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第三辆车-Car No.3

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 脑洞6:自慰被发现





	和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第三辆车-Car No.3

我，勤奋！（其实就是不想干正事）  
今天财神到！祝大家天天大鱼大肉吃炸鸡！  
今天是勤奋关注朋友圈的Caster！  
脑洞6:自慰被发现

——一脚油门——打卡上车——坐稳扶好

连着一周的加班终于结束了，一周之内第一次9点前回到家的你面对黑漆漆的房间，叹了口气。

冰箱里连速冻饺子都没有了，酸奶也在昨晚被你喝了个精光。忍着对健身教练的无限愧疚，你掏出手机。

可乐炸鸡！下单！

唯一的良心是把可乐换成了零度无糖款。

看着预计40分钟送达的提示跳了出来，你决定先去冲个热水澡，舒缓一下在电脑前坐了一天的疲惫。

捞起家居服，挽起头发的你懒洋洋地溜进浴室。防水雾的镜子诚实地映射着你的身体，挺拔的半球形随着身体的动作微微颤抖着，流畅的曲线温柔地在腰腹打了个转，延伸到微微有些肉肉的大腿，光滑的皮肤在泡沫的加持下更加的滑腻和白皙。

真好看啊。你颇有些自恋地得意起来。

水流哗啦啦地将加班赶工的疲惫一扫而空，热气腾腾，让你的刘海有些湿答答地黏在了脸上。喷头细密的水柱和身体接触着，让一周都没得到享受的你有些晃神。

情欲一旦微妙地发了芽，就很难再把它抑制下去。过往的美妙记忆争先恐后地跳出来提醒着你，某一次你是怎样被堵在浴室里，一边被肉棒顶得尖叫出声，一边被水流冲击着花核，导致第二天几乎爬不起床。

捞起浴巾胡乱擦着身上的水珠，镜子里红润的脸和某次被迫盯着自己被肏干的样子的你重合起来，色情的画面就像是有蛊惑人心的作用，哪怕害羞也无法将目光移开。

裹上浴袍的你盯着还有25分钟送达的外卖信息，鬼使神差地溜上了床。

距离上一次欢爱已经太久，从工作压力中解放的你每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着想被满足。

你轻轻揉捏着自己饱满的胸部，另一只手撩开没有系上的浴袍，在还带着微微水汽的穴口试探了几下，曲起手指插了进去。

许久没被撑开的软肉紧紧咬着你的手指，你仰躺在床上，腿张的大开，熟练的律动带来熟悉的快感，从小腹一路累积冲上脑门，高潮的尖叫随着越来越快的抽动溢出。

快感麻痹着你该有的警惕心，直到卧室门突然被推开，你才发现自己羞耻的行为被人看了个干净。

你的手指还停留在水淋淋的肉穴里，甚至还能感受穴肉不满足地吸吮着它，小巧的脸因为情欲而泛起娇艳的红晕，眼里惊慌和渴求混在一起，但微微张开的嘴唇还在发出享受的喘息声。

“看来是饿狠了啊，小姑娘。”拎着炸鸡盒子的Caster笑眯眯地说着，眼里却是藏不住的欲望在翻腾着。

像是回答他的话一般，你的肚子发出了咕噜的一声。

抱起你跨坐在他的身上，拆开炸鸡盒子的Caster假装镇定地拈起一块喂进你嘴里，绘声绘色地描述起他是怎么看到你发布的项目完成的庆祝朋友圈，又是如何买了炸鸡准备和你庆祝一下，结果一进门发现如此香艳的场景和饥渴的你。

你恨不得塞块鸡块堵住这人的嘴。

见你吞咽的速度慢下来，库丘林伸出舌尖舔掉沾在你唇角的碎末，“吃饱了？”

“你休想再让我说错话。”早就在这家伙这里栽了无数坑的你机警地避开了这个坑。

见你难得脑子转了一回，放下炸鸡盒子的Caster轻车熟路地从你床头柜掏出一个跳蛋扔给你。

“塞进去。”

在这个人的眼皮底下，塞入的动作似乎都变得困难起来。好不容易将小玩意送入还湿乎乎的小穴，跪在床上盯着你行动的男人伸出手，又将其往里推了一些，直到顶到你粗糙的敏感点处。

“小姑娘下次要是饿了，打个电话就好了嘛，老子保证随叫随到。”

毫不留情地将遥控开到最大，衣衫整齐的男人站起，居高临下地盯着浴袍已经散开的你被撞击得向上仰起头，艰难地扭着腰想减轻一点这甜蜜的痛苦。剧烈的震动反复地撞在敏感点，才享受过高潮的身体熟练地被唤醒。润滑的液体分泌出来，流过努力收紧的甬道，流经窄窄的臀缝，将身下的床单洇湿一片。

“铃铃铃...”

盯着屏幕上的“快递送餐”四个字，你突然恐惧起来。

因为你知道正在门口欣赏着你的淫态的这个库丘林，会提出什么样的要求。

“您好，您的餐到了，我已经到门口了，麻烦您开门取一下。”

“好...”被捞起套上家居服的你捂着嘴努力不让自己喘息出来。

短短几步路，等你走完仿佛已经过去几分钟。每走一步，小穴里的挤压变本加厉地折磨着你的神经，衣物带着湿意磨蹭着你的花核，让你恨不得不要这份外卖，转身去吞下另一种能让你饱足的东西。

“麻烦给个好评！”

外卖小哥早已习惯了晚上9-10点还点外卖当晚餐的可怜白领们，递过餐盒就转身下楼的他简直是你现在最大的解脱。

抖抖索索的手几乎要锁不上门，淡蓝色的头发从你脖颈垂下来，库丘林从身后搂紧你，放肆地啃咬着你的耳垂，一只手伸进你的裤子里，用力地揉搓着你已经肿胀的花核。早已卡在高潮边缘的你的呻吟被小穴内的震动撞的支离破碎，甬道喷出的液体让库丘林的手也湿答答地染上了你的味道。

将跳蛋抽出，库丘林似是炫耀一般地将手上的液体凑到自己嘴边舔舐起来。

被抱回床上的你已经被这个坏心眼的人牵走了所有理智。像是要刻意诱惑你，Caster慢条斯理地脱着衣服，饱满的胸肌随着纽扣的解开逐渐裸露出来，接下来是精壮的腰腹，再往下是已经完全苏醒的欲望。

“要不要给老板请个假？今天可是要把小姑娘喂的饱饱的，估计明天怕是起不了床。”

仿佛在说着什么一点都不可怕的事情，眼睛更为狭长的他在床上总是让你呜咽着不知怎么办才好。

但你知道他说的是事实，被撞见自慰的你今天肯定是要被玩死在床上了。

你被抱起与他赤裸相对，双腿无力地跪伏在他大腿两侧，接触的地方被你的淫液弄得湿漉漉的，汹涌而来的渴求让你恨不得赶紧被什么填满。

但等你意识到是这个姿势时，已经是他将肉棒抵在你的穴口，松手让你的体重压着你直接吞吃到底。

直接被顶到宫口的你几乎以为自己要被从下而上被刺穿，粗长的性器碾过湿软的褶皱，碾过每一处软肉的敏感点，碾过你脆弱的宫口，生生逼出悠长的呻吟和生理性的泪水。还没等你从第一次的冲撞中回过神来，下方的男人起起伏伏地动了起来，原本顺着重力被吞入的肉棒在你的体内来回碾压，小穴里发出了噗嗤噗嗤的令人遐想的声音。

“呜...”微妙的失重感让你紧紧搂住Caster的后脑勺，冰凉的耳坠贴在手臂上，激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。身体被顶起，却又被扶着腰狠狠向下刺穿的感觉让你企图扭动着向上逃窜，但每一次努力都只是被迫顺从身下男人的力量而坠落下来。

觉察到你的小动作，被你搂在怀里的Caster舔着你光滑的脖颈，轻声笑着。

“太重了？”

一点反省的意味都没有。

“那我，轻点？”

戏弄你的意味不能更明显，偏偏他还要贴着你的耳朵，一字一顿地呼着气，带着男性的气息掠夺你的神智。

身下的抽插减缓了许多，好容易缓过劲的你却有些不满足这种慢条斯理的折磨。扣住你的腰温柔顶动的人不放过你脸上的每一个表情，你不自然的渴求自然也被他攫入眼中。

身下的节奏愈发慢了下来，逐渐得不到满足的甬道深处开始涌出难耐的渴望，逼得你无师自通地扭动着腰，配合着他的顶动上上下下地吞吐着。

但你的力量实在不足以支持这种运动，才几个回合，就感觉发力的腿已经使不上劲，只能勉强跟上他的节奏。焦躁的你哼唧出声，一口咬上了眼前人的肩膀。

血腥味在你口里蔓延开来，刺激着你的神经。早已习惯你这种啃咬的库丘林不再逗你，动作激烈起来，湿滑的液体从交合处不断被挤出，濡湿身体接触处的毛发。

娇小的身体被紧紧桎梏在男人身上，女上位的姿势让肉棒持续在最深处来回捣弄，随着一阵阵的颠簸，被撞出一声声放肆的渴求。被贯穿的错觉和无上的快感让你不自主地夹紧了他，神情恍惚地享受着。

快感从下体直接传导至大脑，今晚的你终于迎来了第三次高潮，也是第一次被插入的高潮。你的手指嵌入男人白皙的皮肤里，身下加速的研磨让你愈发哭叫起来。浑身打着颤的你绞紧了身下的人，舒服和痛苦混杂着将你淹没。

“老子还没射呢。”

已经被欺负的可怜兮兮的你被摁着趴进枕头，被迫翘起的臀部湿淋淋地迎接着这个夜晚后续的盛宴。

【等到Lancer和Alter发现你的朋友圈时，同时也看到了拎着网红炸鸡和带着你家定位的Caster。  
“嘁”  
“啧”】


End file.
